Alvin and the Chipmunks: LA Judgment Day
by RudySpino
Summary: The Chipmunks are being babysat by Toby, Julie and one of Dave's friends, it seems like a normal night but something big is going on just outside the city...
1. Meet the babysitters

_**To the reader:**_

_**I was on this site for over a year prior to writing this but still… this is my first FanFic! I wrote it for a friend's birthday! If my friend is reading this then You know who you are ;D**_

_**Now everyone, be honest in the reviews! xD **_

_**This story is combined with the plot to a YouTube video I made for school. :P So without further ado let's begin…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Presents...<strong>

**A RudySpino Story...**

**Alvin and the Chipmunks: LA Judgment Day...**

**May 25th, 2011...**

**Seville Household, House number: 1958, Northwest Los Angeles California...**

**5:57 PM…**

It was a calm afternoon at the Seville household; The Children were just out of school and starting they're summer vacation, and Dave was getting ready for a meeting regarding the Chipmunks latest "At the movies" project when Alvin and Brittany came scampering into the living room where he was packing stuff into his suitcase.

"Dave what are you doing?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin I already told you, I have to go to a meeting about your next at the movies episode." Dave replied with a rather fed up with Alvin being… Alvin tone in his voice.

"Never mind my overly hyper friend here Dave" Brittany reassured Dave with her usual innocent/annoyed smile. "That's overly hyper** Boyfriend** to you" Alvin whispered in her ear with a cocky look on his face.

"Shut up" Brittany embarrassedly whispered while pinching Alvin's shoulder, Alvin flinched at that, he then smiled and said: "You can't deny it, you're crazy about me and you know it." While trying to put his hand around Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany then blushed and smacked Alvin's hand away while giggling "I'll give you a peck on the lips just to get you to shut up" She said in a low, sly voice.

"That's enough you two" Dave said to them while laughing subtly.

"What's enough?" said Eleanor who was scampering into the room with the rest of the Chipmunks behind her.

"Nothing guys" Said Alvin with an innocent look on his face "Nothing at all".

"I know Alvin guys, he's hiding something" Said Simon.

"That's Love Doctor to you Simon" Alvin fired back with a proud look, everyone smiled at amusement from Alvin's remark.

"Well listen up everyone" Dave started saying, "I'm going to a meeting and I won't be back till late tonight so I want you guys to behave, Toby, Julie and a friend of mine will be here to watch you in about 20 minutes or so and I want you to treat them good and behave."

"Yay, Toby!" The kids all cheered together.

"Don't forget Ms. Ortega" Said Jeanette to which Brittany sighed in annoyance, she went on to reply to Jeanette

"She's only that at school, here we can call her Julie" Brittany said.

"I like to respect my elders" Jeanette said with a shy face.

"Im telling Julie you called her elderly" Brittany joked.

"I didn't mean it like that Britt!" Jeanette said slightly apologetically.

"OK Guys enough, They'll be here soon." Dave said.

"Who's you other friend?" asked Theo while nibbling on a grape.

"His name is Arnold, you've never met him before but he's working with us on the Chipmunks go to the movies projects" Said Dave snickering.

"What's so funny?" asked Alvin. "Oh.. Nothing, nothing at all" said Dave imitating Alvin as he walked to his room to get some papers.

"Oh its 6 O' clock! Yelled Brittany excited as she ran for the TV remote.

"What's so special about 6 o clock?" Asked Theodore

"Her precious Hollywood news" said Jeanette rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Hey, I gotta know what's going on in town! That's how I keep myself updated on the competition" Brittany fired back.

The TV show started on the Fox News channel and the host, Rijark Ortega, appeared behind his desk, Rijark was a young looking guy, possibly in his early 20's, he had blond hair with light brown patches and blue green eyes, his set was had a view of LA to the side window that was only used for interviews and his main desk had a large bookcase behind it and a computer to the side, he was wearing a fancy looking black suit and always had a glass of water or water bottle with him for some reason.

"He is so tacky" Said Eleanor who clearly disliked his show, Theodore just glanced over at her while eating more grapes.

"Good evening folks, Im Rijark Ortega, and remember, despite appearances my name is pronounced "Ree-Hark" not "Ree-Jark".

"Does he have to say that EVERY NIGHT!" Alvin asked as he sat down next to Brittany.

"Well you gotta remember Alvin, he is half Mexican and in Mexico the J makes an H sound." Said Simon, Alvin just rolled his eyes at Simon showing off his brains and rubbing them in his face.

"Quite guys" Said Brittany while her eyes were glued to the screen.

"Tonight in the news, we'll tell you all about the hot new movies coming to theaters next month and we have a few celebrity guests to talk to including Dr. Phil, Roland Emmerich, and Miley Cyru…" Rijark stopped talking all of a sudden as he stared at the name on the paper.

"Oh Come on do we have to have her!" He called to the people in the studio.

"Shut up and just keep going, she's already here" Yelled a voice from off-screen.

The Chipmunks all laughed together, "I can't blame him for doing that" Said Alvin "That Miley Cyrus can ruin anything huh, guys?"

"Quiet Alvin!" Brittany said annoyed.

Rijark continued to report "Sorry about that folks, got a little carried away, now we are also going to interview Dr. Ron Paul, a presidential candidate for the USA in the next election. Now lets get to these interviews, Please welcome Dr. Philip McGraw, host of Dr. Phil on American Network…"

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Dave came back from his room to open it.

"They're here guys, come say hi" Dave told the Chipmunks.

The kids left the couch and went to greet they're friends. As the door opened Julie walked in and cheerfully greeted the girls as they jumped on her clothes and climbed up onto her shoulders and arms, the boys leaped onto Toby who was predictably busy playing on his new Nintendo 3DS with earphones on, He fell back a bit as the Chipmunks caught him by surprise when they jumped on him.

"Ahh, oh guys, hey, how's it goin', I was just, uh yeah, playing my new game and… Oh I forgot to pause" Toby said in a stuttering, distracted tone as he paused his game.

The Chipmunks all laughed and said hi to their friend Toby as he took off his earphones.

"Hey, what's up?

All of a sudden a large shadow covered Toby as the Chipmunks looked up behind him. Alvin gasped and in walked a large figure, clearly this was Dave's friend Arnold.

Arnold Schwarzenegger to be exact, ex- governor of California and the star of the Terminator series and other action movies, Alvin was a huge fan of his.

"Guys, meet Arnold" Dave said, "He's planning on helping you guys make a terminator parody so I figured he could come over and meet you guys so He's also gonna be watching you guys with Toby and Julie tonight."

Arnold was a huge guy from Austria, he spoke with a thick accent.

"Mr. Schwarzenegger, its such an honor to meet you" Jeanette said, she and Brittany were big fans of Arnold, there was no doubt in Alvin's mind that it was because of his huge bodybuilding muscles.

"Its nice to meet you too kids, this is the first time I ever speak to a rodent" Arnold joked, the girls giggled at that.

"Well I gotta get going kids, I know you're gonna be stayin' with the Terminator but try not to blow the place up… Alvin" Dave said with a sarcastic look.

"Bye Dave!" All the Chipmunks said together as Dave walked out the front door.

"So Kids, what should we do first?" Arnold asked them.

"Well we were just watching TV" Brittany responded.. "Works for me!" Said Toby as he sat down on the couch smiling getting back to his video game.

**Meanwhile…**

**The Hexagon, Secret Military Base Near LA…**

"Are the preparations finished" A man in an army uniform asked to one of the military base officers.

"Yes Sir, we'll be ready to unveil it by tomorrow." Said the officer as he pressed a button.

All of a sudden an underground compartment opened up slowly and a huge machine began to rise out of a construction room in a valley area a short distance from the base's main building...

**To be continued… **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's it for chapter 1. =)<strong>_

_**I'm planning on waiting to see how feedback on it is before writing the next one, that way I'll know what the audience wants.**_


	2. Its coming from the hills

_**OK Everyone, here is chapter 2 of the story. ^-^**_

_**Have fun reading it and be sure and review to let me know what you want from it in the future, or private message me if you don't want everyone to read it. OK, Thats it for now, enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 PM- May 25th 2011, Seville House…<strong>

The kids and Toby were having a fun time, they finished watching the news and now Julie was helping Eleanor and Theo bake some cookies, she thought it was so cute to see the 2 of them playing together and exchanging their favorite recipes for snack foods.

Meanwhile Arnold was passing the time by talking with Alvin who wouldn't get off his back and kept asking for advice on who to seem tougher on TV so more girls would go after him, clearly he didn't really give two cents whether or not Brittany was his girlfriend and that made Brittany quite upset at times.

Simon and Jeanette were playing with their newly built custom research telescope out on the roof, that's right, THE ROOF! Chipmunks can climb a house very easily you know. Dave trusted them to be alone so Arnold and Julie felt confident that they could be together in their "sciency" part of the house, the same went for Theo and Elly but Julie loved being around them anyway.

Brittany was sitting on the couch surfing the internet on a laptop while secretly listening in on Alvin and Arnie in the living room 5 feet away.

"Its all about the stare" Arnie said to Alvin with a lighthearted smile. "You gotta stare forward just right, it works best when I'm playing the Terminator cause he's a cyborg"

"So that's why girls are always getting all mushy over the vampire from Twilight!" Alvin said as if he just discovered one of the secrets of life.

"Could be…" Arnold replied "Now that I think about it, he did kinda steal my look! And that way he's always protecting that girl with super strength"

Alvin gasped! "Its just like Terminator 2!"

"Hmm, you're right!" Arnold Exclaimed, "You have quite the eye for detail young man" He joked.

"I try" Alvin gloated proudly.

Brittany rolled her eyes, slightly hurt and annoyed at Alvin's disregard for their relationship but he was like that all the time so she was semi used to it.

"Well" Alvin went on… "Its official, Twilight is just a lousy romantic rip off of the terminator!"

"That's not true!" Brittany broke in, "So what if they're kind of similar here and there, Twilight is a deep emotional story!"

"Bull crap!" Alvin fired back, "Twilight is just a story about a sparkly vampire with big muscles written for girls who can't do anything but fantasize about getting the perfect guy."

"You got a big mouth for someone who's trying to get girls in exactly that way." Brittany replied flatly.

Arnold finally broke in: "Hey, calm down kids, it's just a movie" He said with a warm smile, something no one expected from the Terminator/Ex-Governor of California or as locals called him: The Governator.

"Yeah you're right" Brittany said with a sigh, as usual being the rational headed one of the pair.

She then leaped off of the couch and started to scamper off.

"I'll be in our room if anyone needs me" She said.

Alvin could tell something was bothering her, he wasn't THAT dumb as a boyfriend but it was going to take him a little while to figure it out.

While he was thinking he decided to play some video games for a while, "I think I'm gonna play on the Wii, wanna play Toby?" Alvin asked, they both then turned over to Toby who was sitting about 3 feet away, he was so engrossed in his 3DS game it was as if he wasn't even there.

"Toby?" Arnold said while he reached over to shake Toby's shoulder, "Alvin's talking to you."

Toby jumped when he felt Arnolds hand shake him lightly. "Oh! What! Oh… Oh, yeah, uh… sure thing Alvin, just turn on the game while I, uh, save this one." Toby said in his usual confused/nervous tone.

**7:15 PM- Seville Household Roof…**

Meanwhile, Jeanette and Simon were observing a cloud formation above the Hollywood sign, the sky was a beautiful purple/orange, the sun was almost completely gone behind the hills in the distance.

"Boy Jeanette, it sure is awesome that we have such a great view of the city from up here! Just think of all the discoveries we could make with our own makeshift observatory." Simon said while peering into the telescope.

"Yeah, too bad we don't have Arnold over every day to help get our equipment up here" Jeanette joked.

"Yeah, well Im sure we can invent a simple way to get our stuff up here ourselves if we put our minds to it" Simon said in a corny brainiac fashion while looking back at Jeanette.

"Hehe, always thinking and trying to be cool" Jeanette joked while she adjusted a miniature satellite near her laptop.

"Sorry" Simon said while blushing.

"Don't worry, I think its sweet" Jeanette said.

"Aww, thanks" Simon said before looking back into his telescope.

Suddenly the computer made a series of bleeping sounds and Jeanette looked at the screen, quickly she noticed an abnormal reading on her satellite, she flicked on the laptop's speakers and a low pitched stuttering noise was emitted from her computer.

"What the… Simon, you better have a look at this" Jeanette said with a confused look.

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"I don't know, but there's some kind of an anomaly coming through to the satellite."

"What do you mean?" Simon inquired while putting on a puzzled face himself.

"I don't know, but it seems to be following the pattern of a… radio control signal…"

Simon raised an eyebrow. "You mean like kids playing with a remote control plane? That kind of signal?"

"Sort of…" Jeanette started to explain "This kind of satellite is meant to pick up electrical signals in the atmosphere to study clouds but this radio signal is big enough to be picked up as well"

She pressed a few more buttons to analyze their strange finding.

"And it… seems to be partially converted into a different energy signature… its electrical signal more than a radio signal… maybe that's why something this simple can pick it up, it's perfectly compatible" Jeanette reported.

"Is that even possible? Converting radio commands into cloud like electrical signals?" Simon asked.

"It would appear so… Lemme try to track it…" Jeanette said as she clicked some more commands into the computer.

The computer beeped after a few seconds.

"It worked!" Jeanette cheered.

Simon started to talk, "Good, now we can…"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Jeanette interrupted. "It's a mid-range signal… look at the distance…"

Her eyes got wide. "It's coming from the mountains behind Hollywood…" She said with a concerned expression as they both looked at the screen monitoring the signal as it intensified and then decreased in power.

**7:34 PM- The Hexagon, Military Installation…**

A mid-sized, brown haired woman in a uniform swiped an access card through a scanner at the front entrance and punched in a security code, she then entered the facility.

She was greeted by a man who was the ground commander of the secret base.

"Ah, Ms. Ortega, you arrive right on time." He said.

"Are we on schedule?" She asked him.

"For the most part…" The commander began… "We're still struggling with the signal the radio control devices send out, we fear they may evade normal spy satellites but could in theory be picked up by other forms of energy detection equipment."

"Well fortunately that is of little importance at the moment" The woman said to him "As long as the main part of the project is functioning properly everything should be fine."

"That's good to know, Permission to inform the staff?" He asked of her.

"Permission granted" She said.

She then left the commander and went to an indoor viewing platform in a nearby room, she proudly looked outside the building through the large window at the panoramic view of the project she was leading.

Outside several lights shined inside an enormous tarp roughly the size of a medium sized building where the final preparations to something were being made… Something BIG…

The woman smiled slyly, excited for a big event…

**End of Chapter 2…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you guys think? Are you excited about something? Anything you wanna see happen? Don't forget to let me know in the reviews, and if you're among my few friends who already know whats gonna happen because you saw the video version, don't spoil it for everyone else in the reviews ;P<strong>_

_**Alrighty then, hope you enjoyed it. ;) **_


	3. Movies, Make up and MechaG

**7:45 PM- May 25****th**** 2011, Seville Household Kitchen…**

Eleanor and Theodore were getting the cookies out of the oven with Julie's help, from the kitchen counter, Julie could keep a close eye on Alvin and Toby who were busy fragging each other on multiplayer mode in Metroid Prime Trilogy, Arnold was sitting nearby wearing his reading glasses and going through a book titled "So you're a celebrity who wants to go into politics?" by Jesse Ventura.

"Yo Arnie!" Julie called, "Aren't you a little late to be studying politics? Like 8 years late" She joked with a smile, Arnold smiled lightly back, "You never too old to learn, and besides, I might go back someday."

Julie smiled and rolled her eyes as she pulled more cookies out of the oven, Arnold put his book down, took off his reading glasses and then stood up and walked toward the hallway.

"I'm going to the bathroom, be back in a moment." He said.

As he walked by the Chipettes room he stopped and noticed Brittany sitting on her bed looking at some old letters Alvin wrote her and some pictures with both of them in them. She looked sad and Arnie decided to give Alvin a heads up.

Once he returned from the bathroom he called Alvin.

"Hey Alvin, I need to tell you something." He said in a subtle voice.

Alvin paused the game and climbed up onto Arnold's shoulder.

"What is it?" Alvin asked.

"Well, I just walked by the girl's room and I noticed…" He began telling Alvin what he just saw as he slowly walked away from the others to keep it discreet.

Meanwhile Julie was putting the cookies in a jar while Theo and Elly got some milk to drink while they ate them. They were standing on the table with a gallon of milk nearby.

"Hey Eleanor, do you wanna eat these while watching a movie?" Theodore asked his "girlfriend", they were typically in what seemed like an "on again, off again" relationship and Julie thought it was adorable; Theo and Elly had a youthful innocence she loved to be around.

"Sure, what do you wanna watch?" Eleanor asked smiling.

"How about Independence Day?" Toby asked as he walked toward the kitched, he had just turned off his video game, something that was rare and Julie thought it was a big relief.

"What's that?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh it's awesome!" Toby began… "Its about these aliens that come down and position their war ships over the worlds landmarks, and then a TV repair guy from New York goes to Washington to warn the President that..."

"Isn't that a little scary for them?" Julie asked her naive boyfriend.

"Oh, Uh… Nah, its pretty cool, especially the part with the alien autopsy!"

"What!" Eleanor jumped at the mention of an autopsy.

"Toby, I told you!" Julie whispered loudly at Toby with a frustrated face.

"Uh… Oh… Sorry, Elly…" Toby said while stuttering with an indefinable emotional reaction typical of him.

"Oh, that's OK" Eleanor said.

"Hey, maybe we could go to the movies guys!" Julie said.

"The movies?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, I'll take you, Toby and Arnold can watch the others, I'm sure they can handle it" Julie said to the chubby chipmunk couple.

"Can you?" Theodore asked Toby as he looked up at him.

"Uh, sure" Toby said nervously hoping to please Julie.

"I'll see what's playing." Eleanor said as she walked to the computer to check the movie theater website.

Meanwhile Alvin and Arnold were talking in the hall a distance from the girls room.

"I think she's upset you're not taking her seriously or treating her like a girlfriend, maybe you should go do something to make her feel better" Arnold told Alvin.

"What, me? The love doctor?" Alvin asked cockily to hide his nervousness.

"That's what I'm talking about" Arnold began. "She doesn't like that, Dave told me she could get like that, if I were you I'd go try to fix it."

"Fine" Alvin said, he was secretly very concerned but just didn't know how to show it without feeling like a wimp which was just the attitude Brittany had a problem with.

**7:58 PM- Seville Household Roof…**

Simon and Jeanette were studying the signal they had picked up earlier and Jeneatte was very interested for some reason, Simon didn't know what it was so he decided to ask.

"Uh, Jeanette, why can't we just leave this thing alone for now? I mean what if its just a codified signal, maybe it's a common one we just don't' know about." He asked her.

"No I don't think so" Jeanette said engrossed in her analysis of their new discovery.

"Why?" Simon asked confused.

"I've heard Rumors…" Jeanette began. "I've done research about these rumors and I think they may be true…" She said this without ever looking away from the screen.

"OK, But what are the rumors?" Simon asked even more confused.

"That there may be a secret military base in the area this signal's coming from." Jeanette said as she finally turned to Simon.

"Oh wow" Simon said rather flatly. "So?"

"The people that spread these rumors say that they're working on some type of revolutionary defense machine that would be the greatest technological achievement since the light bulb" Jeanette replied.

"So you think that it's true, and this weird signal is because of it?" Simon asked.

"I've always thought it may be true, but now I'm almost 100% sure." Jeanette answered.

"Well why don't we just ask Arnold?" Simon suggested.

"What?" Jeanette asked.

"Well he was the governor of the state for like 8 years, I'm sure he can tell you if you need to worry or not." Simon said in a reasonable tone.

"Oh, well duh!" Jeanette said jokingly. "C'mon, let's go ask"

The 2 of them scampered down the side of the house leaving their equipment left behind.

**8:00 PM- The Chipette's Room…**

"Uh, Brittany?" Alvin said as he slowly walked into the girl's room.

Brittany turned her head away from her scrapbook and toward Alvin.

"What do you want?" Brittany asked him with a slight pain in her voice, she was trying to sound indifferent to Alvin but he could tell there was some sadness in the tone she used.

"Um, I just wanted to make sure you were alright" He said as he scampered over to the middle of the room and climbed up the covers onto her bed. "You seemed kind of upset in the living room…"

"Why should you care?" She said coldly.

"Well I am your... best friend…" Alvin said trying to avoid use of the word boyfriend out of fear of the sensitivity of the situation.

"Well you sure don't act like it" Brittany said as she got up and began to turn away, she stood up on her hind legs, crossed her arms and raised her tail as she turned her back on Alvin.

"Oh come on Brittany, if this is about that twilight thing…" Alvin began.

"No, it's not!" Brittany cut him off with an angry look as she turned her head a bit so she could look at him through the corner of his eye.

"Well then what…?" Alvin tried to ask her but she cut him off once again.

"Don't you get it?" Brittany said. "This isn't about the movie thing Alvin, Arnold told you, they're just movies, this is about you!" She snapped.

"Me?" He asked in false shock. Brittany turned around all the way to face him directly.

"Yes Alvin, you and you're attitude, you're always putting me down, in public no less, and I always treat you with respect because you're my boyfriend, but you never give anything back, I don't mind if you behave like that every now and then because that's just how you are but you always have to do it in front of others and I hate that! I feel embarrassed and… demeaned…" She said angrily with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Alvin didn't expect anything like this to hit him… ever…

"Brittany I… I didn't know…" He said. Clearly his mind was finally clear enough to be a rational boyfriend to Brittany something that unusual from him, these moments were rare and Brittany cherished them, even if they were bittersweet sometimes.

"I was just being playful… I didn't think you'd take it so seriously "Alvin defended.

"Well I did because you take it seriously, and so does everyone else." She said upset.

"Britt, you know I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose… I just… that's how I keep my image up…" Alvin said rather pathetically.

"Yeah but you're image is hurtful sometimes!" Brittany said.

"I didn't know that before, but I know that now Brittany." Alvin said with an increasingly firm voice that showed he meant it.

Brittany lightened up a bit at that.

"Really?" She asked slightly skeptical but still a bit curious to see if he was gonna do anything about it this time.

"Yes Brittany." Alvin reassured her. "I'm not perfect, I try to think I am but I'm not, far from it really, but I'll still try to improve for you. I promise."

Brittany smiled a bit put her arm on Alvin's shoulder. "I like that Alvin, thank you" She said slightly comforted.

"You're welcome Britt." He said as he gave her a hug and smiled.

"Come on; let's go back in the living room." Alvin said as he got up and began to walk back to the door.

"Hold on Alvie…" Brittany said. Alvin stopped walking.

"Alvie?" He thought out loud.

"Why don't we just hang out here for a bit?" She said smiling sweetly.

Alvin rolled his eyes smiling.

"Sure, why not?" He said cheerfully as he lay down again.

"Open the scrap book; I wanna see some of our old pictures with you." She said happily as she then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Alvin asked.

"Oh, I'm just gonna get the door" She said cheerfully.

"O…Kay…" Alvin said puzzled.

Britt closed the door as Alvin looked through some of the pictures.

"Oh look Britt, here's one from when we went camping in San Diego!" Alvin said excited.

"Remember how we caught that huge colorful fish? Man I got skills at pickin' the best fishin' spots!" He said bragging, He knew it was OK because they were in private.

"Sure thing Alvin…" Brittany said sarcastically. "And remember how those guys heard you yelling and kicked us out for trespassing on a private exotic fish breeding farm?" She said mockingly.

"Yeah… " Alvin said rolling his eyes and smiling.

"Apparently people don't like you trying to eat their business" Brittany said giggling.

Alvin laughed, swallowing his pride for Brittany (And having a hard time doing it).

"I guess you're right" Alvin said.

Brittany was very surprised at Alvin's change of heart; it made her smile and feel warm inside.

"Not let's see… Oh here's one from…" Alvin started but Brittany suddenly tapped his shoulder.

Alvin turned his head and Brittany suddenly pulled his head toward her and she kissed him.

Alvin was surprised but he closed his eyes and melted into the moment as Brittany kissed him lovingly and softly, he kissed her back.

**8:14 PM- The Hexagon.**

A bright red-ish flash lit up a testing dome within the complex against the dark blue night sky.

"Captain?" An officer called as he walked into the main building of the complex.

"What is it Reese?" The Captain asked the officer.

"I just wanted to inform you that the primary plasma artillery unit has been tested and is ready to be assimilated into the main endoskeleton." The officer replied. "I just need you to give the order and sign this form to move on to the next phase."

"Very well, you are cleared to proceed with the due procedures." said the captain as he signed the papers.

"Thank you sir." said the officer as he took the paper and left the room.

The woman who was in charge of this operation then entered the room.

"Ah Ms. Ortega, just in time" The captain said.

"Not surprisingly" She began. "Dr. Paulson informed me that the testing on the plasma cannon is now complete."

"Yes Ma'am, we're right on schedule." The captain informed her.

"Good." She said in a firm tone as she picked up the intercom and pressed the PA button, she then began to talk into the microphone and her voice could be heard throughout the complex.

"Attention all Mecha-G personal, the project is nearing the final phase, testing on the plasma artillery unit is finished, we now require all section 3 staff members to report to your respective briefing room so I can give you your orders."

She then put the intercom back into its place and left the room, she proceeded to walk down the hallway and enter a door that read "Ballistics research and development."


	4. Love, laughs, ASSAULT!

**Here's chapter 4 everyone, don't forget to review so I know what you want out of it or think about it, also**** this chapter is a specially dedicated to ILuvTheChipmunks, thanks for being so patient while waiting for this :) **

**Its also the first chapter added since Im out on vacation! Summer 2011 FTW! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>8:15 PM- May 25th 2011, Seville Household…<strong>

**The Chipette's room…**

Alvin and Brittany were in the girl's room, they had just made up and resolved to try and be more serious about their relationship together in the future, Brittany out of happiness started a spontaneous make out session with Alvin knowing how much he loved it, it was her way of thanking him. "Cheap but effective" she thought.

Alvin pulled away for a moment and managed to say "I love you Brittany." in a soft tone with a sweet, loving smile.

Brittany smiled back and rather than resuming the kiss, she gave him a soft hug. They stayed embracing each other for a few minutes, just thinking about how lucky they both were to be together.

"Britt, did I ever tell you about what I thought the first time I saw you?" Alvin said softly.

"Hehe, No you didn't." Brittany said giggling

"Well as I gazed into your amazing deep blue eyes, I became lost in my thoughts for a moment; all I knew was that you were and still are, the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life and I'm so lucky to be with you now." Alvin said in a low, romantic voice.

"Oh Alvin, you're so sweet" Brittany said as she pulled away briefly and then held him tight once again, "I love you" she said.

"I know" Alvin replied imitating Han Solo from one of his favorite movies.

Brittany giggled at that, she was fine with playful arrogance on Alvin's part. They both lay together on the bed, they separated from their embrace lightly and stared into each other's eyes smiling.

**8:18 PM- Seville House, Kitchen…**

Jeanette and Simon had just entered the house through the kitchen window, they began to scamper to the living room looking for Arnold, they ran right past Julie, Theo and Elly who were by the computer looking up the movies playing at the moment, Julie was looking though some names on her cellphone.

They arrived at the living room and didn't see anyone but Toby sitting on the couch playing video games, they looked toward the hallway and saw Arnold crouched in front of the door to the girls room, it was slightly open and he was looking through the opening.

"Uh… Mr. Arnold?" Jeanette asked puzzled. "What are you doing?"

Arnold replied without even looking away from the door. "I'm listening to Dave's warning."

"Warning?" asked Simon.

"He told me to keep a special eye on Alvin and Brittany. He said you 2 were fine on the roof all by yourselves, but there's way I'm leaving these 2 alone."

Simon shrugged at the thought.

"Um, thanks, Nice to know we're trusted." said Jeanette blushing slightly.

"You've deserved it guys, these two, not so much…" Arnold said with a sheepish/joking voice while keeping an eye on Alvin and Brittany.

Jeanette and Simon stood there for a few moments without saying a word.

Arnold aimed his eyes at them noticing something was up.

"Uh, did you guys need anything from me?" He asked.

"Actually yes" Simon began. "We wanna ask you about something we just found."

"Oh?" Arnold said puzzled while keeping an eye fixed on the couple in the room.

"Yeah" Jeanette said. "See we were on the roof and we noticed something really weird on my computer."

"Um, OK, But I'm not really an electrician" Arnold said jokingly.

"It's not that, we don't know what it is but we found a signal of some type hidden in the clouds."

Arnold suddenly turned his whole head sharply toward the munks. He had a serious yet shocked looking facial expression, his eyes got wide.

"What?" Arnold asked.

"A signal… hidden in the clouds somehow, it was coming from somewhere near downtown" Jeanette said rather sheepishly because of Arnold's seeming surprise at her statement.

"We thought you might know something about it seeing as you were the governor not too long ago." Simon said very matter of factly. "You see, we've heard rumors that there might be some kind of super-secret base in the mountains behind LA, we thought it was just people making stuff up for fun but its kinda weird that we just found this thing in the exact place where the rumors said stuff was going on"

Arnold frowned, puzzled. "Oh Goodness, Please tell me this isn't happening…" He said as he put his palm on his face.

"Whats goin on?" Simon asked.

"OK look…" Arnold began. "When I was governor, the congress approved the creation of a military project designed to…"

**8:24 - Chipettes Room…**

Alvin and Brittany were lying down next to each other on the bed, Alvin was playing with a small squeaky toy dolphin he and Brittany got at SeaWorld during a concert trip in San Diego. He loved to tease Brittany with it, especially by holding it in front of her face and pretending it was alive. Brittany thought it was just sad to see him try to be funny this way but she loved it anyway.

"Hey Ms. Brittany, what are you doing around here so late at night?" He said in a stupid sounding, goofy-like, cartoon voice.

Brittany couldn't help but laugh at Alvin's pathetic attempted humor.

"Oh Alvin don't embarrass yourself" she said giggling.

"Alvin's not here right now, but I'll give him a message" Alvin said in an equally corny sounding attempt at originality.

"Alvin, this is just sad" Brittany said while still laughing.

"Quit talkin' to an Alvin who's not here! Don't make me blow air at you!" Alvin said while squeezing the toy and making it squeal at Brittany. "Seriously Alvin, this is like Disney Channel humor." Britt said playfully as she slapped his hand gently.

"Whoa, you made me fall!" Alvin said as he dropped the toy. "Now I have to tickle you!" Alvin said threateningly/playfully.

"No, Alvin, don't…!" Britt said squirming away from him. Alvin quickly picked up the dolphin and started talking through it again.

"I'm gonna get you Brittany!" Said the "Dolphin"

He began to tickle her with the nose of the dolphin on her stomach.

"Alvin stop!" She said while laughing uncontrollably. "No, Alvin! Hahaha, Alvin, please!"

Brittany kept laughing her butt off and squirming as Alvin poked her tummy with the toy dolphin, trying to slap his hand away.

**8:26 - The Hallway…**

"I thought they didn't go through with it but…" Arnold said when he heard the loud screaming and laughing coming from the room.

He moved his eye next to the door again and saw Alvin poking Brittany with something with Brittany squirming uncontrollably.

Suddenly Arnold's eyes got wide and got up.

Alvin was still tormenting Brittany with his toy dolphin when the door was kicked open, they both stopped what they were doing and they jumped as the door flew open and slammed into the wall. They both gasped.

"ASSAULT!" Arnold yelled as he burst into the room. He jumped and flew toward the couple on the bed. "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" He yelled with a crazy face on.

The Munks gasped simultaneously as they're eyes got wide.

As he flew by he grabbed Alvin and landed on the other side of the bed where he rolled on the floor and hit the wall with Alvin tightly in his grip. Alvin was squirming like crazy. Brittany covered her mouth in surprise.

"What are you doing!" She yelled at Arnold.

"Stopping a violent crime! I saw him stabbing you with a weapon! Don't play innocent, it seems Dave don't trust you for many reasons!" Arnie said with a serious face on as he gripped Alvin tighter and looked straight at him.

"Crime? Are you nuts?" Brittany said with a puzzled/appalled face on. "We were just playing. He was tickling me with a toy."

Arnold had a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Uh… Oh… That's embarrassing…" Arnold said looking away slowly.

He let go of Alvin and he scurried off to where Brittany was again.

"Yeah, watch it next time, no need to worry about the love doctor" Alvin said winking at Brittany. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Right, well, there's something important I have to do anyway. Carry on" Arnold said as he hurried out of the room. Simon and Jeanette followed as he walked through the hallway.

**8:35 – Fox News LA Headquarters…**

Rijark Ortega, the news reporter Brittany loved to watch to catch up on the Hollywood scene.

He was sitting at his desk after a day of work drinking some water out of his fancy looking cup, apparently that was the theme from time to time, the fancy hour some called it. He was reading some papers at the same time using light from his dark yellow light lamp nearby, all while listening to "It's the end of the world as we know it" on the radio. The studio was getting ready to close for the night in his show's department.

Suddenly the phone rang. Rijark looked up and turned toward it, he then picked it up and answered the call, he then looked at his papers again.

"You've reached Rijark's studio, how can I help you?" He said flatly without looking away from the paper in his hand. "Oh hey Alit…" He listened to the caller for a moment.

"Yeah, I cover military operations. Why, whatcha got for me?" He asked.

Suddenly he began looking up very slowly, his face turned very serious.

"Could… you say that again…?" He said nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>:O Alit? Who's Alit? If you already know who it is and plan to review this chapter then don't say anything in it or it'll spoil some of the mystery! :P<strong>

**And poor Alvin, he got attacked by the Governator. x) But what is it that Arnold is so worried about? :O What do you guys think? Lemme knon your reviews and be honest. =)**


	5. What's that Jeanette?

**OK, Sorry for the delay guys but I got a little distracted with other stuff xD**

**Anyways, Here's chapter 5 of my story, I hope you like it. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>8:40 PM- May 25<strong>**th**** 2011, Seville Household…**

**The Kitchen…**

Julie, Elly and Theo had just finished deciding on the movie plans, Julie was scrolling through some contacts on her cellphone when Arnold rushed in.

"Julie!" He said in a bit of a panic. "I need to use the phone but its sorta private, could you guts step out of the kitchen for a few moments"

Julie looked puzzled but agreed anyway. "Come on guys; let's go see what the others are up to." She said, and they all walked to the girls room.

Arnold quickly dialed a number on the phone. He had worried a looking expression on his face. He finished dialing and held the phone up to his ear.

"Come on, pick up, pick up!" He said to himself.

Suddenly a voice could be heard on the other end of the line: "Hello, you've reached the Sacramento government office, who is calling?"

"Jane? It's me, Arnold." He said.

"Oh, Mr. Schwarzenegger, what can I do for you?" said the phone operator.

"Look, I'm calling in about something that happened while I was still governor; I need to talk to Ms. Ortega immediately!"

"Well at the moment she's at Hexagon base, do you want me to try and transfer you there?"

"Yes, I need to talk to her as soon as possible."

Arnold's eyes had an even more worried gleam to them as his heart rate sped up.

**9:00 PM –The Chipette's room…**

Julie had gotten everyone into the girl's room… except of course for Toby, he was as usual playing games on the couch, but back in the girls room everyone was talking about what they were planning regarding Theo, Elly and Julie's when all of a sudden Julie's phone rang.

She picked up her cellphone and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said.

"Julie? It's Dave." Came the reply. "Hey, I just got an offer to go on a last minute business trip to New York so I can meet with the execs at the film studio, we might be able to get a better contract with the movie parodies. The thing is, I may have to stay there for a few says if I go and I wanna ask Toby if he can stay with the kids, I'll pay him to babysit of course so that way the both of us will be able to get something out of this."

"Oh, sure thing Dave, I'll go ask him." Julie said happy for him.

"OK Thanks, but first I wanna ask the kids if they're OK with it." Dave said.

"Oh sure thing, I'll pass you to them." Julie replied, she put the phone on speaker and held it down near the 6 talking chipmunks.

"Guys?" Dave called out.

"Hi Dave!" The Munks all said in unison.

"Hi fellas" Dave answered. "Look, I got an offer to go to New York for a business meeting with some big movie making executives."

"Executives?" Theo asked puzzled, he looked at Simon, confused..

"It's someone with an important job in a company" Simon explained to his brother.

"Ohhhh…" Theo said turning back to the phone.

"I might get you guys a big new contract for your movie parodies if it goes well but first I need to know if you guys want to."

Brittany got wide eyes and an excited expression, she began to scream hyperly. "YES! YES YES! DO IT! MAKE ME A STAR!"

"OWW!" Said Dave, Brittany's yelling into the phone had hurt his ear.

"Oops, Sorry about that Dave." Brittany said with an innocent smile.

"Heh, its Ok" Dave said chuckling, they couldn't see it but he was rubbing his ear. "So what about everyone else?"

The munks all looked at each other and smiled nodding. "YES!" They all said together excitedly.

"OK, Well I guess I'm off to New York." Dave said. "But first I'll see if Toby can babysit."

"OK, bye Dave" Said the munks in unison once more.

Julie smiled and began walking to the living room with the phone.

"OK Dave I'm taking you to Toby now." She said into her cellphone.

"Thanks Julie." He replied.

"If you want I can stay to help him watch the kids" She said knowing Toby would probably have trouble taking care of them alone.

"Oh thank God, I was getting second thoughts, sure thing Julie, thanks, that would really help." Dave said relieved.

Meanwhile the munks went to their own room and the Chipettes stayed behind and were talking in the girls room. They were asking Theodore and Eleanor about the movie plans they had made with Julie.

"So you guys decided to go to the movies another day huh?" Brittany asked her sister Eleanor.

"Yes." Elly said. She was sitting on the bed, innocently holding her feet and rocking back and forth on the mattress. "We decided it was a little late to go right now, maybe tomorrow or something"

"Ooh" Britt said with a sly face. "Gonna have a fun time with cute lil' Theodore?"

"Hehe, yeah, I guess" Eleanor said giggling. She tried not to but she couldn't help blushing at the question.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed" Jeanette said to her younger sister. "We all have to go through that stage at some point" She said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, soon you'll be having your first kiss with Theodore" Brittany said to her.

"Oh, hehe, you think?" Eleanor asked rather sheepishly.

"I know" Brittany said grinning. "I remember my first kiss with Alvin." She said with a slight giggle.

"Oh, tell me please, I wanna know what it's like" Eleanor asked eagerly.

"Hehehe, Ok" Brittany said sweetly to her sister, she then began to tell her the story.

"It was last December when we first moved in with Dave and the boys, we were playing hide and seek in the living room together. I hid inside the Christmas tree on a branch just above the presents and it took him like 10 minutes to find me, when he did he jumped on the branch to surprise me but he landed too hard on the branch and I almost fell off when he landed but he caught me before I did, I laughed in relief and gave him a kiss on the cheek for his quick rescue, then when I saw the surprised happy face he put on I just grabbed him by the neck and gave him a full on kiss on the mouth, that's where we finally decided we we're meant to be together"

Brittany looked back at her little sister Eleanor. "And its been me and him ever since."

"Yeah for all of 5 months" Jeanette joked.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "OK Maybe it hasn't been that long but the point is we're doing pretty good. We have our ups and downs but we're trying our best, you just gotta take it seriously, something he has a hard time doing" She said giggling.

"So what movie are you gonna see?" Jeanette asked Eleanor.

"I dunno, there's some new ones coming out so we're gonna see what we feel like watching when they're out."

"K, Sounds good, hey, where's Arnold?" Brittany asked.

"I think he's in the kitchen" Said Jeanette when she suddenly remembered what Arnold had told them "Oh my gosh! I gotta go do something!"

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked.

"Simon and I left our stuff on the roof and I gotta get back to the study we were doing, we found something BIG!" She said excitedly as she climbed down the bed to the carpet.

"What was it?" Brittany asked.

"Proof of a secret laboratory hidden in the forest!" Jeanette answered.

"What?" Brittany and Eleanor said together, they looked at Jeanette as if she were crazy.

"Haha, I know it sounds stupid but come on up, I'll show you!" She said excitedly.

Brittany and Eleanor looked at each other puzzled but then decided to follow their sister.

They scampered off with Jeanette and went through the hallway to the kitchen door, right past Julie and Toby, they quickly got outside and scampered up the rain pipe to the roof.

"OK…" Said Jeanette as they ran over to the computers and small gadgets they had set up.

"Here's my laptop, check this out…" Jeanette began to hit a few buttons on the laptop as the signal's wavelength was displayed onscreen. "Simon and I picked this up while we were…"

All of a sudden the signal's visual representation on the screen began to behave erratically, it increased and decreased in strength extremely quickly and the noise emitting from the speakers was doing the same.

"Hey, what the...?" Jeanette said to herself as her sisters looked puzzled at her.

"What's going on?" Asked Brittany, Eleanor looked slightly scared because of the noise.

"I don't know, something weird going on with the…"

The laptop speakers suddenly hissed loudly as the stuttering signal quickly decreased in power and finally disappeared.

The girls were all extremely confused at this, Jeanette quickly examined the recorded data on her laptop, trying to figure out what had just happened…

* * *

><p><strong>OK, OK, By now you're probably getting sick of nothing being explained very much, but don't worry, I plan to start revealing stuff in the next few chapters, Don't forget to be 100% honest if you review cause nobody likes a suck up, its like an empty victory xP<strong>

**And once more, to the few people who know whats gonna happen, Please don't spoil it for the others ;D**


	6. Family Reunion

**OK Everyone, I FINALLY updated, sorry it took so long, I was busy making a video for a YouTube contest, what can I say? I'm more of a filmmaker rather than an author, lol.**

**But I will say this, the new Chipwrecked trailer is out and I can safely say that it looks better than the 2 previous films but the inclusion of the Lady Gaga song is epic fail in my opinion. I don't like Lady Gaga and seeing the Chipmunks singing Bad Romance was… disturbing… x_X**

**If you disagree then tell me in the review section or PM's if you want but keep it civilized. No Gaga Nazis please.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>May 25<strong>**th**** 2011, 9:30 PM – Fox News LA Headquarters…**

Everyone at the news studio was packing up to go home for the night, the host of Brittany's favorite show; Rijark Ortega was turning off the power in his show's studio. The room was kept cold and dimly lit by a yellow-orange light for the "fancy" theme the show had, despite the routineness of shutting down for the evening, Rijark looked a bit concerned about something but the indication of it on his face was ever so slight, he picked up a hat and trench coat from his desk and walked away from it with a slightly more casual look to his movement.

He then opened a panel in the wall and pulled the power switch and turned off the lights in the studio, he then walked toward the exit and into the hallway, this area was well lit with white overhead lights, most of the other employees at the news studio were getting they're things from their cubicle offices and putting them into their bags or suitcases to go home, as he reached the end of that hall he put on his hat and trench coat and turned a corner.

Turning the corner was the elevator room; there stood a 26 year old light skinned, white British woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes who looked a lot like Ellen Paige, she, like Rijark, also wore a trench coat.

This was Beth Smith, a coworker of Rijark at the studio, she hosted another news show on the channel, as expected she spoke with a light British accent and a soft tone of voice, a perfect contrast to Rijark's deeper, California accented voice, she was looking at her wrist watch and tapping her foot when she noticed Rijark walk up to her.

"There you are, I've been waiting here for 12 minutes, where have you been?" She said smiling with a light impatience about her.

"Sorry" Rijark said as he hit the elevator button. "I got an important call and it held me up for a bit."

"Well since we're carpooling it held me up a bit too" She said lightly.

"That's life" He said adjusting his coat and smiling.

Beth chuckled at that. "It's the kind of attitude that's gonna keep you from ever getting a girl."

"Well I'm totally fine with my pet snake" Rijark said smiling as the elevator door opened.

"Ha, ha, ha" Beth said sarcastically as they both entered the elevator.

Once inside Beth pressed the button to go to the bottom of the building, all of a sudden a remixed version of the theme from Luigi's Mansion played. Beth looked at Rijark confused, he pulled out his cellphone and winked at her.

"My ringtone." He said.

"Yeah, you couldn't settle for a regular beeping noise, could you?" She said rolling her eyes and smiling.

Rijark grinned and mockingly laughed. "Hehe, you know me, when have I ever gone for the 'normal' or as I call it: boring?"

Beth chuckled at that. "Never, and I can tell by your friends too."

"What do you mean?" Rijark said as he checked the caller ID on the phone.

"Well like your friend Edith" Beth replied giggling. "He's a guy and his name is Edith"

"It's pronounced 'E-Deeth'" Rijark said.

"Well whatever, the foreign dude from who knows where, he's a pretty strange guy, especially for one you have on your show every week."

"Yeah, but he's real fun to hang out with." Rijark said as he pressed talk on the phone.

"Rijark speaking." He said nonchalantly.

"Rijark, its Julie" Came the reply.

"Oh hi Julie, its been too long and you never call, I thought a bear ate you, what's up?" He said jokingly.

Beth looked at Rijark as she waited for the elevator to stop. "Who's that?"

"My cousin, here I'll show you" He then pressed speaker on the phone and then returned to his call and listened to Julie talk to him with Beth listening.

"Oh, just wanted to ask if you could come over tomorrow and gimme a hand with something" Said Julie.

"OK, With what? Oh and by the way, my friend Beth is listening." Rijark replied.

"Alright, well Im watching some kids for the next week or so with my boyfriend an…" Julie said when all of a sudden Rijark cut her off.

"Boyfriend? Since when do you have one?" He said chuckling.

"Ugh, I told you already" She said with a hint of playful annoyance in her voice. "Toby, my old High School friend, remember?"

"Oh that guy who looks like the guy on Chuck playing video games? I like that guy." Rijark said chuckling.

"Yeah that's him." Julie answered.

"OK, Where are you? I'll be right over." Rijark said.

"Huh, right now?" Julie said puzzled.

"Yeah I got nothin' else to do, where are you?" He said.

"Um, at Toby's cousin's house, Dave Seville's place, its number 1958 at…"

"Yeah yeah, the Chipmunk guy, sure why not, maybe it'll get the one with the big head to stop calling my office begging for an interview every other night." He said laughing.

"Brittany?" Julie asked.

"Yeah that's her." Rijark replied as the elevator door opened. "I gotta go now Julie, see ya in a bit." Rijark hung up the phone as the elevator stopped and the door opened.

"Hey, this isn't the bottom floor" Beth said confused as she noticed they were on the roof.

"Noooo…" Rijark said sarcastically as they walked out of the elevator.

"How did we…?" Beth started but Rijark cut her off.

"I hit the roof button while you weren't looking" Rijark said grinning as he walked forward, he didn't even turn to look at Beth while he said it.

They then heard a noise overhead, a plane, Rijark and Beth looked up and a small red biplane flew past over their heads, it flew over the building and then turned around to head back for the roof of the building.

It then landed and stopped on the helicopter pad the building had on the roof, the pilot then took off his goggles and head gear.

"Rijark!" The man said in a thick foreign accent. This was Edith Anfruaf, an immigrant friend of Rijark's from "who knows where" that often was on his TV show, he had straight brown hair, big round cheeks and large expressive eyes, he wore a red tie for some reason even though he was in a plane.

Also he often went by the name "Jhony Varguez" for anyone who thought Edith Anfruaf sounded too foreign on hard to remember.

"Edith, you made it" Rijark said.

"Yup, hurry up, get in." Edith said smiling and tapping the back seat of his plane.

"Well come on Beth, lets go" Rijark said as he started walking away from the elevator toward the plane.

"You've GOT to be joking…" Beth answered with a baffled expression and wide eyes.

"Don't worry, its safe." Rijark said as he approached the plane. "Edith had it modified for 3 people, so come on, you wanna get home in time or not?"

Beth shook her head lightly and sighed in disapproval as she walked up to the plane.

**10:04 PM- Seville Household living room…**

The Chipmunks had just been told that Arnold would be going home in a bit, Julie and Toby would stay with them for the next few days but Arnold had agreed to check back with them whenever he could.

Arnold was in the kitchen making a spaghetti dinner when the Chipmunks climbed onto the kitchen counter.

"Er, Mr. Terminator… um, sir, what are you doing? Jeanette asked shyly.

"Alright guys, I have to get home soon, but before I do I want you guys to tell me what you think of my special recipe for supah' fantastic Italian cuisine! I make it every other night at home, the best part is when you tenderize the ground beef for the meatballs with a hammer, like this!" Arnold said adding some excitement to the end of his sentence.

***BAM!***

The Chipmunks were all startled as he slammed a hammer into the raw meat.

"Haha, made you jump didn't I?" He said laughing.

"A…a little…." Jeanette said a bit shakily.

Suddenly Julie walked into the living room.

"Hey guys, there's a plane flying over the house." She said.

"Big deal, planes fly over here all the time" Alvin said as he turned around.

"Yeah I know **that**" Julie said stating the obvious. "But this one's flying circles over the neighborhood, it's pretty fun to watch, you should check it out." She said.

"What?" Simon asked while fixing his glasses. "What could they possible be doing?" He said, he then scampered toward the window to see what was going on.

**Northwest Los Angeles, Seville Neighborhood – 300 feet above ground.**

"Zooooooooom!"

The biplane zipped through the sky, it flew broad cirlces over the Seville house, in it, Rijark, Beth and Edith were talking about something, Beth and Rijark were somewhat pressed for space in the cramped, modified back seat, they all had flight goggles on.

"Um, Rijark is it legal to land a plane in a neighborhood street?" Beth asked.

"Um… no, I don't think it is…" Rijark answered.

Beth looked at him for a few moments.

"So then how are we supposed to get out of this thing!" Beth said angrily.

"Um…" Rijark stared back at her for a bit, there was an akward silence under the sound of the wind rushing past them.

"Er… I guess we didn't think this one all the way through huh Edith?" Rijark said chuckling.

Edith shook his head.

"You could always do what they do in the cartoons…" Edith said.

"Good idea!" Rijark said as he bent over and dug through a cabinet that read "Emergency supplies." He then pulled out some equipment.

Beth's eyes got wide.

**Seville Kitchen…**

"OK, guys, I'm almost done, just lemme finish tossing the salad K?" Arnold said.

"OK" All 6 Chipmunks answered in unison from the living room, they were waiting for the plane to come into view again.

Suddenly a loud smashing sound could be heard, it was then followed by branches snapping and leaves rustling, all as the plane flew by once again.

The Chipmunks all look surprised, the sound had come from the backyard, they and Julie all ran outside to check, forgetting all about the plane.

"Hey, a little help?" A voice called from somewhere.

Julie and the kids looked up only to see Rijark stuck in a tree with a parachute all tangled up in the branches.

They then heard the plane fly off as Edith steered toward Beth's home, clearly she wasn't too excited about having to jump off of a plane just to get down.

"So um… How's it goin' Julie? Got a ladder?" Rijark asked as he spit out a leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, That's it for this chapter, oh and bad news everyone, I'm going on vacation so it'll take me a bit before updating again, sorry. <strong>**_**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the Chapter, you don't have to review to like the story but you do have to review to tell me what you like/dislike, want, etc. Or you can private message me, either is fine. =)**


End file.
